


Touch

by LenaLutessaLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor-centric, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena lesbian luthor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Kara Danvers, Protective Alex Danvers, SuperCorp, katie mcgrath - Freeform, kind of???, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLutessaLuthor/pseuds/LenaLutessaLuthor
Summary: For Kara it isn't just about the sex, it's about everything in-between. (Supercorp)





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I NEED A BETA READER FOR MY OTHER STORY!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!  
> I hope you enjoy, please leave a rate and review if you did, it’s my first completed work and it would mean a lot to me.  
> Tumblr: Lesbihonest @85-15  
> FF Account: LenaLutessaLuthor  
> Songs: Kolors- Monte Brooker Feat. Smino  
> Honey- Kehlani  
> Something Just Like This- The Chainsmokers  
> Perfect- Ed Sheeren

 

It wasn't about the sex. Not that Kara didn't enjoy sex with her lover, on the contrary actually. Kara had never before felt anything like how she felt during the passionate trysts they so often shared. For Kara, it was about the moments in between. The intense impassioned looks that each traded while the other was around seeming completely natural.

 

It wasn't always lovemaking that left Kara's lover without a shirt in the morning. She had found that a wonderful use of her strength was to ease the tension from her beloved's shoulders and down to those adorable dips in the lower back. Muscles sore from a demanding job and an even more trying family.

 

Some nights, Kara was content with an embrace, something no less loving than the French kisses given at the door in the morning before work. During those midnight embraces, it was a secret pleasure of Kara's to run her hands through the dark silken tresses, inhaling the scent of the lotus shampoo unique to only one person.

 

Kara liked to sneak out of the all too comfy bed before the sunrise, forsaking the thousand thread count silk sheets for a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. It had been the third date when Kara had become aware that the favored breakfast of the workaholic had always been Belgian waffles with a side of blueberries and caramel syrup. A guilty pleasure that the ever-poised woman had always been denied as a child and as a result rarely indulged in later in life. This was becoming such an often occurrence that it was almost as if Kara had made it her subconscious mission to make up for all the mistreatment that her beloved had suffered in their short time in this life

 

Sometimes Kara liked to surprise her favorite CEO in her office. Breezing pass the security and running up the stairs two by two, Kara certainly acted like she owned the place. Always making sure to knock first, Kara "Puppy" Danvers would pop into the office with a smile and whatever food met her fancy at the time (Most often it was Chinese with loads of potstickers). Whenever she felt like her love was struggling and Kara couldn't leave the office or her suit, she would send up an order of Lady Londonderry tea with two sugars and a side of milk to the secretary who had pledged that she would see the tea delivered to the worn out CEO.

 

On the 5th date, she let three little words that startled her lover. Kara could hear the palpitations of the woman’s heart speed up as two green eyes stared at her, tearing up. She didn’t even have to wait for an explanation, with a family like the other woman had; the words were better left unsaid. Quickly she pulled the green-eyed woman into her arms and let her cry her heart out. Kara had never been more grateful that she had planned a dinner at her apartment rather than at one of the other restaurants she had been debating. After the crying slowed to occasional whimpers, she made use of her god-like strength to carry the emotionally drained woman up down the hallway and deposited her in a gentle manner into own bed. As she turned to a long night on her couch, she heard a small voice from under the covers. _"Stay."_ And so Kara stayed.

 

On the 7th date, Kara heard those ever-important three words in return. First she heard, _“I love you Kara Danvers.”_ Then the other woman leaned into Kara's left side and said it again. _“I love you Supergirl.”_ In shock that the CEO knew, Kara searched those beautiful emerald eyes. She teared up when she all she could find in their depths was understanding, compassion, and love. This time it wasn't Kara who closed the distance between them, the passionate kisses fogging up her glasses. Breaking away briefly, Kara whispered back to the dazzlingly wonderful woman who was currently straddling her. Smiling her quirky smile, Lena said the words one last time. “ _I love you Kara Zor-El.”_

 

When she told Alex who her lover was, she did not take it well. She rants in exasperation at Kara. She's angry all right and worse of all Kara understands why. Even though she may be practically invincible, the relationship she shared with the green-eyed beauty put both of them in danger. She knew how much her sister did to keep her secret from the public. Owning up to her relationship, she apologized to her sister. Alex stared at her for a moment before her eyes softened. Kara knew that they both knew her lover was as much of a manifestation of good as Supergirl was. Alex gave her a quick hug before nodding and leaving the loft.

 

When the nights turned passionate with the, Kara indulged in a terrible habit, biting. While she had to keep her strength in check, it made it no less satisfying marking the creamy pale skin beneath her. Kara also loved to mark her lovers thighs with hickeys, it made up for all the marks that her dark haired lover could not make to return.

 

One of her biggest regrets was that she could never fully fall in during the moments of passion. One wrong move and she could literally tear the other woman apart. She always asked if everything was okay when they were intimate something that the CEO had found sweet and touching at first but Kara's eyes betrayed the real reason for her tenderness, which occasionally bordered on unwillingness. The other woman tried her best to get Kara to relax and let go but Kara steadfastly refused. There are some things that will always be more important to Kara then letting go.

 

A few weeks after the brilliant CEO had come to that realization, she had a surprise for Kara. Huddled away in the labs under the building, she had designed and built herself in complete and total secrecy. Inviting Kara over, all she had to do was wait.

 

Kara unlocked the penthouse only to be greeted with darkness. Her favorite voice called out to her from bedroom and Kara dutifully followed. The voice's owner was sitting at the edge of the bed and when Kara shut the door behind her, she looked up and handed Kara a bracelet. Noticing the small switch on the side, Kara looked at the woman who nodded that she should activate it. Red light flooded the room. Kara could feel the powers begin to leave her body but was surprised to find she could float. Testing her hypothesis, she let out a puff of air and watched as the crystals formed on her hand. Realizing that the red light, which reminded strongly of the sunrise from Krypton, mealy weakened her physical strength, not her powers, she quickly bedded the woman who was smiling slyly in front of her.

 

The red light woke her up from her sleep, for once she was exhausted and couldn't be happier about. Turing her head to the woman wrapped in her arms, she kissed the crown of dark hair, running her fingers through it absent-mindedly as she waited for her beloved to awake. Before she knew it, her lips were captured in a passionate kiss, which shook her very soul. She didn't understand how could she be so lucky to end up in that very bed with the love of her life. Feeling the fervid kisses trail down her neck to her collarbone, she let one word spill from her lips.

 

_"Lena."_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Review? ;)  
> I really need a Beta to help me deal with Fates Aligned!!!


End file.
